


How To Get Yourself A Boyfriend

by Arinalle Fanirei (ShakyHades)



Series: Witch AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Noctis gets turned into a cat!!, Prompto's a witch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sfljdfhdfjl guys you don't get it this is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHades/pseuds/Arinalle%20Fanirei
Summary: When you find yourself cursed, do not worry! Escape from your friends and wander the streets until you find a cute, sunshine boy, approach him and hope he likes you!If he does, follow him home and get to know him until your friends come to cure you. It’s foolproof!Or, if you’re a cute, sunshine boy-- when you find a cat on the street and he approaches you, be sure to pet him and let him follow you home! Who knows, he might be a human!





	How To Get Yourself A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start this with: it's all destiny-islanders' fault. For real. Mostly [this](http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/post/165712408202/its-almost-october-which-means-its-time-for-my), [this](http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/post/165733118602/wait-in-your-spooky-prompto-is-that-noctis-as-a) and [this](http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/post/165813798882/dooodled-a-quick-prompto-and-noct-while-playing). I NEEDED turned-into-a-cat!Noctis after that and I'm one of those people that call the entire month Halloween, so I started getting into a festive mood and discussing ideas and uh, this happened. It's really 6k words of fluff, of Noctis and Prompto being dumb, dorky, magical boys who _don't know how the fuck to flirt_ and I LOVE THEM I love my boys.  
>  (as usual, love you for doing this, Yuki <33)
> 
> Enjoy!

For the record, Ignis should have known better than to leave Noctis unsupervised -- Gladio didn’t count, he was honestly just as bad as Noctis, he just hid it better -- in the middle of a shop full of _magical artefacts._ Really.

A lantern catches Noctis’ attention: intricate and with-- was that a _cat tail_ handle? He picks it up, intrigued and unaware, turns it around a little, and studies the details, thinking he could buy it to practice his fire elemancy. Then it happens.

Noctis suddenly feels _wrong,_ and regret fills him like a flash flood. Smoke appears around him, engulfing him, and the lantern drops to the ground from his lax fingers. Noctis curls up into himself, wishing he knew some kind of shield or defense spell while cursing himself for not bothering to learn one.

When the smoke clears, Noctis looks up from his place on the floor and lets out an exclamation of surprise. Everything seems and feels _different._ Ignis stands in front of him, appalled, with Gladio hovering nearby, looking guilty. Confused, Noctis looks over himself to see if everything is still in plac-- _woah, that’s not my body._

Fur. Black, shiny fur and a sleek form. A cat. He is a _cat._

_Fuck, Ignis is going to kill be as soon as I’m turned back,_ Noctis thinks, quite accurately, noticing the clothes he had been wearing seconds ago lying on the floor around him. Someone is speaking, but he doesn’t pay attention to it, preferring to continue exploring this new body instead.

Then someone picks him up and he cries out in surprise, immediately beginning to squirm to _get away,_ but then realizes it’s just Ignis and quiets down. His magical sense is still there, so he can feel Ignis’ soothing aura brush over his, and reasons that the other is probably looking for a quick fix. A few beats later, it withdraws, and Noctis concludes by the frown on Ignis’ face that he came up empty.

Ignis lowers him to the floor and tells him to _stay there,_ and also tells Gladio to keep an eye on him, and walks to the counter’s direction; most likely to talk with the owner.

Two minutes later, Noctis is bored out of his goddamned mind, and getting restless fast. It’s no fun to be the accidental target of a curse, turned into a cat and not enjoy it. Plus, Noctis wants to _explore_ and see how the world is from this new perspective.

He stares at Gladio, making up an escape plan, but with Gladio guilty and focused on him, it will be hard to get away. Though without a drop of magic in him, the guy is built like a fucking brickhouse, and Noctis is too unused to this body to be able to outrun those enormous hands.

A distraction comes in the form of some pretty girl or another -- Gladio’s weakness. The big guy could have probably stayed strong and kept his post as Noctis’ guard... If the girl hadn’t approached him first. _Game over, Gladio._

Noctis turns carefully, trying not to trip on his four little paws as he makes his escape. The front door is barely open; just a crack-- and Noctis squeezes through it, pausing to breathe the sweet air of _freedom_ once he’s out.

Noctis doesn’t stand around for long, not wanting to get caught so soon after breaking out. He decides to go wherever his paws take him, and explore Insomnia along the way.

 

x

 

Prompto is on his way home, carrying two bags from the magical apothecary downtown -- the quality of the shop’s goods made up for the great distance he had to walk, really -- when he spots a black cat resting in the entrance of an alley. Its magical aura is strong, stronger than even a _black_ cat should have, but Prompto pays that no mind.

“Hey there, kitty,” he says, approaching the cat carefully, making himself as open as possible. He loves animals, and loves taking pictures of any he finds on the street.

The cat stares at him, still but for the tail moving from side to side. Prompto lets it sniff his hand, and then cautiously moves to pet it.

It leans into his hand and starts to purr very softly after a while, making Prompto smile. He notices the cat’s eyes are an unusual shade of _blue_ rather than the usual yellow. _It’s probably a familiar._

Prompto pets it for a while longer, bags on the floor at his side, hitting the all the sweet spots with his blunt, short nails. The cat melts into his hand, blinking up a little dazedly at him, and then becoming alert once Prompto slows down and stands up.

The black cat meows at him when Prompto steps back, and then walks forward to weave through his legs, which makes Prompto laugh.

“I gotta go home now, kitty,” Prompto says, but the cat meows at him again sounding almost sad.

He picks up the bags and continues his way home. A few meters later, he hears another meow and can’t stop himself from looking-- only to find the cat much closer than it should have been.

It runs until it’s standing at Prompto’s side once more, and Prompto gives him a _look._ “I can’t stay here and pet you, kitty, I gotta get home and put those away,” he says, swinging the bags a little.

The cat gives him a _look_ back, and then starts walking on the same direction Prompto had been; he stares in shock as the black cat looks over his shoulder as if to say, _are you going to stand there?_ and Prompto laughs at his cheekiness, accepting he’ll have a cat until it tires of him.

The cat keeps up with him, and Prompto is surprised at the ease in which it goes through a crowd when they have to cross one. _It’s definitely a familiar,_ Prompto thinks, and decides to put up a notice in the magic-centered part of the internet in case someone wants to know where their familiar went-- if he isn’t an unattached one.

The sky's getting dark by the time Prompto and the cat get home, so he turns the lights on and puts his potion ingredients away as his companion explores the place.

He finds it sitting on the table near his cauldron, sniffing curiously everything around him. Prompto smiles and cheers internally -- black cats have natural stabilizing auras for magic, specially for potion-making, and the presence of his new companion would allow Prompto to try his hand at some more complicated brews.

Still, there’s something to do first. Prompto takes his camera and calls the cat, taking a picture as soon as it turns to him. It’s a good photo; the magical glow that some of his ingredients emit reflects on the black fur and makes the scene somewhat unearthly in a way that Prompto likes.

He turns on his laptop and inserts the camera’s SD card in it, selecting the newest photo and putting it in a post for the Lost Familiars section of a particularly popular, local forum. Prompto turns to stare at the cat, which had moved from his spot near the cauldron to the couch, sitting close to Prompto.

“I should give you a name, even if temporary… Hm.. I know it’s _very_ cliche, but what do you think about Midnight?” He asks and the cat meows loudly, clearly disapproving. Prompto shrugs. “Okay then, guess you didn’t like it. Phantom?” He asks, tilting his head to the cat, but it meows again, more aggravatedly this time. Prompto recoils as it jumps to his lap, fearing an attack.

Instead, it goes for his laptop, which only makes Prompto panic more, until he notices that it’s pressing a single key-- N.

“Okay…? Something with N then… Nyx?” He tries. The cat grumbles a bit, but otherwise keeps quiet, and Prompto relaxes. “Okay, Nyx it is, then. C’mon, I’m going to get you some water and something to eat.”

After filling a small bowl with water and setting it on the floor, he searches his pantry for the emergency pet products-- he is a bleeding heart and can’t stand to let an animal in pain alone in the street, which leads him into taking in and healing more pets than he can count.

He finds the cat food, thanks the gods it’s still edible and fills another bowl with it. Nyx curls his nose at it, then stares at Prompto. _Woah, okay then. Spoiled cat, it seems._

“Well buddy, if that’s too bad for your royal tastes, you’re going to have to wait a while cause I gotta check on my cauldron before I make dinner,” he says, and it continues to stare at him for a while before walking back to the sofa.

Prompto can already tell having this cat around will be an _experience._

 

x

 

Noctis decides to get near the cauldron after a while, since the sofa had grown too boring. Plus, he wants to see if this little witch is good; after being around Ignis for years, Noctis figures he’s got a pretty good idea of how to identify a good potion-maker.

He also wonders if his presence works as a stabilizer; would a cursed cat that’s actually a human work as well as a real cat? Noctis had taken in various strays in the past in order to practice his elemancy, which was also due to his natural affinity with felines-- somewhat ironic, now that he _is_ one.

The human mumbles away as he checks and mixes whatever he’s brewing, and Noctis wishes he had a name for this cute, radiant boy. Sadly, humans don’t go around introducing themselves to animals. Noctis figures he might just call the other Sunshine for now, seeing as it’s a pretty fitting moniker.

True to his word, it’s a while before Sunshine finishes whatever he had to do at the cauldron. In that time, Noctis concludes that the boy is a pretty good witch; he moves on the slightly cramped corner with ease, rarely hesitating -- if ever -- and his brew shows no sign of being done wrong. According to what Ignis has managed to drill into Noctis’ brain about potion-making, this should be a fairly hard potion-- manageable without _too_ much trouble if done by a novice, but filled with possible rookie mistakes. Still, Sunshine does it comfortably.

Noctis is impressed, really. He never had much interest for potion-making, especially since he doesn’t have the affinity for that type of magic, but he can definitely admire those who have enough patience for it. He hopes that Sunshine’s talent in potions translates itself into culinary talent, like Ignis’. His little belly starts rumbling at the thought as Sunshine finally moves back into the kitchen.

 

x

 

It doesn’t. It really, _really_ doesn’t.

Sunshine burns the first thing he attempts to cook, while Noctis watches in dismay, wondering how someone how talented in potions can be so _bad_ at cooking. Sunshine ends up settling for something simpler, making a little extra and putting it on a plate in front of Noctis. He sniffs it cautiously, wondering if it’s safe to eat, and earns a dirty look from the boy.

It’s decent, and honestly, Noctis can empathize with Sunshine; the being a mess in the kitchen part. Noctis was no good around flames, really, or ice, or lightning-- they just fed on his _elemental_ magic reserve and ended up stronger than he wanted them to.

It’s the reason he had stayed away when Prompto was in the process of cooking-- didn’t need to end up burning Sunshine’s house to the ground. One accidental house fire was good enough for one life, thanks. He already struggled to live down with _one_ , never mind _two._

Sunshine settles down for some mobile gaming after dinner, and Noctis watches with interest once he realizes it’s King’s Knight; he wishes he had his phone with him, but it had stayed behind at the store with Ignis and Gladio. Briefly, Noctis mourns the dailies he won’t be able to collect.

They lose nearly an hour to that, and then some two more on a random movie Sunshine puts on the tv. It doesn’t catch Noctis’ attention, so he dozes instead, curled up and pressed to the human’s thigh. Sunshine starts to pet him after a while, and Noctis nuzzles his hand, purring from time to time.

Noctis looks up when Sunshine yawns suddenly, then looks to the screen to find the credits already rolling out. The boy stands up with a parting pat, and Noctis immediately misses the warmth. He stays on the sofa as the human tidies up the house before sleep and goes through his bedtime routine.

Noctis follows the other to his bedroom, meowing when Sunshine flops down on the bed. Sunshine scoots to the edge of the mattress and squints at Noctis, clearly considering.

“Hop on if you want,” he says after a while, rolling back to the bed’s center, and Noctis is grateful for the permission -- cat or no cat, a bed is infinitely more comfortable than the floor. He could have slept on the sofa, but why settle for that when you can have a _bed?_

Sleep claims him not long after he settles down near the human’s chest, Sunshine’s heartbeat lulling him into the land of dreams.

 

x

 

Prompto gets used to having a probably-a-familiar cat around almost scarily fast. In the end, he has to admit that he probably should find some friends, or a _boy_ friend, because he’s clearly craving company, if the current situation is anything to go by.

Nyx is a good companion, even though it has far too much sass for someone that can’t even _talk._ It’s obvious it understands what Prompto is babbling around all the time, which is to be expected of a _familiar._ It’s found a perch on a shelf near his potions corner, and will laze away on it as long as Prompto’s messing around with his cauldron.

He’s also noticed that around Nyx, fire tends to become a little… wild? Prompto thinks about it for a while, chalks it up to the cat’s presence by some reason, and leaves it at that. If Prompto starts to question everything strange that’s happened since he found Nyx, he might go a little insane.

He finds Nyx exploring his house sometimes, going over his DVD’s and games on a particular occasion. Prompto also learns that the cat likes physical attention by how frequently it weaves around his legs, rubbing against his shins-- once, it held his hand in place when Prompto made to withdraw it after a petting session, and Prompto burst into laugher.

Nyx is ridiculously endearing if Prompto’s being honest. When affection blooms in his chest, Prompto wishes for Nyx to be unbound, so that it can become _his_ familiar; he wishes to take down his post on the forum so that he can keep Nyx to himself. Seconds later, he berates himself for such thoughts.

If there’s someone out there wondering where Nyx is, Prompto should help them reconnect; if he acts on selfishness, it will sour any happiness he derives from Nyx’s presence, anyway. Maybe they’ll even let Prompto hang out with Nyx some days. Well, he can only hope.

 

x

 

Noctis finds out Sunshine’s name-- _Prompto_ \-- by peeking at his laptop’s screen long enough while Sunshine is using it. He says it out loud, but all that comes out is a slight _‘mrow’_ , which makes Prompto glance at him.

“What is it, buddy? You want something?” Prompto asks, eyes back to the screen, hand going to pet him absentmindedly. Noctis shamelessly nuzzles into it, because Sunshine’s hands are the _best_ and he isn’t afraid to admit that he’s acquired a weakness.

“Spoiled cat,” Prompto chuckles, and Noctis meows, stretching and then settling halfway on Sunshine’s lap, fighting against the laptop for space as well as Prompto’s attention.

It’s not a bad life, really. Noctis could learn to live like this if Ignis doesn’t manage to find a cure -- but those thoughts are just daydreams, because Ignis _will_ find a reverse spell. Even if only to be able to see Noctis’ human face pout as he lectures Noctis to an inch of his life.

He wonders what Gladio and Ignis will think of Prompto. Noctis wants them to like this boy, because he’s rapidly developing a crush on this ridiculous, adorable ray of sunshine, and he wants to be at least his friend once he’s back to being human.

It would be nice to be a quartet instead of a trio; with how Prompto is, he’d probably be someone else for Ignis to mother-- and maybe it would take the brunt of his lectures and mother-henning off of Noctis; it would spread it a little more evenly, so to say. He thinks Prompto would be a good partner in crime as well, someone to go with his _(dumb)_ ideas and possibly even add some more to the fray.

But all that only has a chance of happening if Prompto decides to keep in touch after Noctis is turned back. A sliver of fear passes through him at the thought, and Noctis meows up at Prompto, wanting reassurance. Sunshine smiles at him, and then rearranges the computer on his lap so that Noctis can be on it as well.

The gesture fills Noctis with warmth. That, combined with the heat the computer left behind, makes for a perfect sleeping arrangement-- one which Noctis takes advantage of with relish.

 

x

 

Five days after Prompto finds Nyx, he receives an email from someone called Ignis Scientia. The man asks for a meeting place, tells him the cat's name -- _Noctis_ \-- and warns that it's a delicate situation that must be resolved as soon as possible.

Prompto agrees and gives the man his address, letting him know that he’s free for the day, and forcibly stomps out the dread that surges up at the thought of being separated from Nyx -- _Noctis_ so soon.

When Ignis responds he’ll swing by in an hour, Prompto starts to nervously tidy up his living room and potions corner, while Noctis looks at him in askance. Prompto decides to keep his mouth shut, lest he starts to ramble and then break down.

Noctis seems to become worried, approaching him and showering him with meows and affection. Prompto’s laugh at that comes out somewhat wet, and he holds Noctis on his arms, controlling his own breathing, until a knock sounds at the door.

Noctis trails behind him after Prompto sets him back on the floor and walks to the front door. The men on the other side couldn’t be more different between themselves if they tried, and Prompto is kind of impressed they’re friends, but that would be rude to note and he’s feeling sad so he keeps his mouth shut.

The lean one extends his hand and Prompto shakes it reflexively. “I’m Ignis Scientia, and this is Gladiolus Amicitia, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says, in an accented, posh voice that makes Prompto straighten his posture automatically.

Prompto is also a mess and cannot hope to sound as refined as the other, so he just goes with, “Prompto Argentum, it’s nice to meet you too,” and steps aside to allow them entry.

Ignis and Gladio zero in on Noctis, who appears to be frozen still. Ignis picks Noctis up and inspects him, which makes a thread of jealously and defensiveness curl on Prompto’s chest-- only to be pushed down not even a second later.

Prompto leads them to the living room, lets them take the sofa while he takes a chair from his kitchen to sit on, because jealousy or not he’s still a nice host, thank you very much. As soon as he sits, Noctis squirms free from Ignis’ hold and runs to Prompto.

Ignis and Gladiolus watch this with interest, sharing a look between them that Prompto does not understand. The awkward atmosphere makes Prompto want to squirm, but it would be too embarrassing to do that, so he starts babbling instead.

“I’ve been taking good care of him! He’s a bit of a spoiled cat but I’ve been feeding him well and petting him plenty, and he’s been helping me with my potions. He’s a really helpful familiar and--”

“He is not a familiar,” Ignis interrupts, and then sends an apologetic smile to Prompto for his rudeness. “As I said on the e-mail, it’s a delicate situation.”

Needless to say, Prompto is absolutely confused. “Isn’t he? But, he’s too smart to be a normal cat, and he has great magic affinity. How is he not a familiar?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose with care, a nervous gesture that Prompto knows well. The man clears his throat, looking at Gladiolus and Noctis before going back to Prompto. “Noctis is not a normal cat. He’s _touched something he shouldn’t have_ and was cursed into the form of one,” he explains, glaring daggers at the cat-- person?? -- in question. Noctis doesn’t care and continues to rub his head on Prompto’s hand.

Meanwhile, Prompto is short circuiting. He knows curses, it’s his second affinity after all -- but then, the logical explanation is that Noctis is actually a _human,_ and that’s a bit too mind blowing for him to process.

_Oh my gods he has seen me on my_ **_underwear_ ** _he_ **_slept on my bed with me_ ** _oh fuck what if he’s cute I’m a mess oh gods--_

“Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis asks, sounding worried, and it snaps Prompto out of his downward spiral, He stores it for later freaking out.

“I- Uh- Y-yeah I’m good, I’m fine, the cat I’ve been taking care of for nearly a week is actually a human, I’m good,” he says, a little high-pitched, and then glares at Noctis still on his lap.

Noctis is clearly a little shit, so all he gets as a response is a cute little _meow._ “...alright. Have you figured out a countercurse? I have affinity with charms and curses, so maybe I can help?”

Ignis smiles. “That would be much appreciated. My talents lie on enchantments instead, so even though I found one, I’m not sure it will work as intended,” he says, opening the bag he brought with him and taking out some papers. Prompto stands up while holding Noctis and walks closer to Ignis to be able to see what the man has.

Then, they start discussing the curse and consequent countercurse, and time starts to fly.

 

x

 

Noctis gets bored after awhile-- Prompto is too caught up in his conversation with Ignis to pay him any attention, and isn’t even petting him anymore -- so he jumps back to the floor and goes to bother Gladio instead.

The big guy is sitting off to the side, completely out of his element, but it’s not like he’s not used to it. Noctis goes to paw at him and see what he’s doing, wanting entertainment.

Gladio smirks and Noctis preemptively rolls his eyes. “Isn’t so nice to feel left out, huh? That’s what you and Iggy do to me every time,” he says, picking up Noctis with his enormous hands and shaking him without too much force.

Noctis still sinks his claws on the his skin, and the bastard doesn’t even _feel_ it, barely raising his eyebrows in response.

“Ohh, kitty’s got claws!” Gladio mocks, and Noctis hisses, going to gnaw on a finger as revenge. “Ow,” Gladio says in a deadpan tone, and Noctis knows that the other still isn’t feeling anything more than a tickle. Curse his little cat teeth. Why couldn’t he have been turned into a bigger feline instead?

Gladio messes around Ignis’ bag and takes out Noctis’ phone, immediately catching the cat’s attention. Noctis jumps on it and rubs himself against the phone, happy to have it back but still sad about all the lost dailies on King’s Knight.

He watches Ignis and Prompto from his place on top of his phone, and likes what he sees. Ignis seems excited, though it wouldn’t be obvious to a stranger, and Prompto is shining as usual. It makes Noctis hopeful that they can all be friends in the end; that he’ll be able to keep seeing Prompto after this ordeal is over.

 

x

 

It still takes them a good hour to finally settle down and stop their excited chatter full of magical jargon. Noctis lifts his head from where he had been dozing to watch them as they clear a space to perform the spell on, directing Noctis to stand in the middle.

Prompto is holding the papers and figuring out some incantation details to make sure the countercurse comes out right; it seems Ignis decided it was best for him to be the caster, leaving Ignis to simply provide magical support.

Noctis is happy to be close to going back to his human self, but he is also already mourning the easy proximity he had with Prompto, and he’ll definitely miss all the physical attention. If he had a human face, he would have pouted.

He doesn’t even pay much attention to the two hovering around him, and only notices that Prompto’s casting when his body starts to feel _weird_ again-- more this time around than on the human to cat transformation, as his body stretches back into humanity, faint smoke curling around him as a result of the spell.

Noctis is halfway lying on the floor when it’s done, feeling disoriented because all his senses just changed around for the second time in a week, shit, this is too headache-inducing.

It’s only when Noctis hears Prompto squeak and turn around rapidly that he realizes he’s _naked,_ because fuck, if his clothes were lying around him when he became a cat, of course they wouldn’t be on him when he turned back, oh my gods.

Noctis is blushing and wondering if Prompto minds that he’s so lean and skinny-- not that Prompto is much different, but hey, emotions don’t give a shit about logic -- when Ignis, the merciless, kinda pissed-off Ignis, throws clothes at his face with deadly accuracy.

“Ow, how the fuck did you make that hurt, Ignis? Seriously,” he says, rapidly dressing himself, and shooting Prompto a glance when he squeaks again. Gladio, who is facing Prompto and able to see his expression, grins evilly at Noctis, who narrows his eyes.

Once decent, Noctis clears his throat and walks to Prompto, tapping his shoulder. Prompto jumps and turns around, and _gods,_ his entire face is red and that’s just making Noctis’ own blush come back, it’s a blushing loop someone help him--

Noctis takes a cue from Ignis and extends his hand to the flustered boy in front of him. “I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, but you can call me Noct. It’s nice to be finally able to talk with you,” he says, smiling.

Prompto smiles and shakes his hand. “Prompto Argentum. Now I finally understand why you were so spoiled,” he says, making Gladio laugh behind him. “What affinities do you have, by the way?”

Noctis grins kinda sheepishly. “I’m an elemental mage. That’s why the cauldron’s flame was so wild when I was around,” he explains, and Prompto hums.

“Your help was much appreciated, Prompto,” Ignis says, and both boys jump in surprise.

“It was no big deal,” Prompto says, rubbing the back of his head. Noctis realizes that the boy’s mood has somewhat dampened-- what Ignis said could be taking as a parting statement; maybe he doesn’t want them to leave yet? Noctis decides to go with that and shakes his head at Ignis subtly, who only raises a brow.

“Still, we have taken too much of your time, it would be best to take our leave. Noctis?”

“I’ll stay for a bit, if Prompto’s okay with that?” Noctis answers, looking at Prompto who nods happily.

“...Alright then. Gladio, let’s go,” he says, shooting Noctis an amused look. The four of them walk to the door, Prompto opening it to let the other two step out. “Oh, and Noctis, don’t forget to call your father -- he’s been quite worried about you,” he adds, making Noctis grimace. That’s a conversation he would much prefer not having.

Then, they’re gone, and it’s only Noctis and Prompto in the house again. Only, Noctis forgot he’s a six-damned mess of a human being who has no idea how to flirt on purpose and who has been developing a pretty big crush on the sunshine boy beside him-- fuck, his blush is coming back, and so is Prompto’s.

They stand around awkwardly for a bit, and then decide to go back to the living room in stilted, _painfully_ awkward interactions -- Noctis would like to die now, thanks. They sit on the sofa and Noctis wishes he could just nuzzle into Prompto as a way of asking for affection again, but he’s a human now, and humans don’t do that.

Ugh, being a cat is so much easier.

Noctis, being the loser that he is, doesn’t know what to say now. So the clear course of action is to finally say everything he had wanted to as cat, obviously, because that’s the smart and logical choice.

“You- you have these really soft hands and I’m honestly impressed how fast you found the perfect scratching spots because it always takes me way longer than that on the stray cats _I_ take in -- actually you’re just a hundred percent soft and cuddly and it was so nice to curl up against or on you. You’re also super cute and I was calling you Sunshine in my mind because I didn’t know your name and that’s what you _are,_ really; like your hair is this golden blonde and it looks like a chocobo butt if I’m honest-- that’s not an insult by the way, it’s cute -- and, uh, I noticed you play King’s Knight and it made me kinda jealous cause I just missed nearly a week worth of dailies, oh my gods--”

Prompto, who had been just completely red at that point, lets out a screech at the last part. “You play King’s Knight??? Oh my gods!! I’ve wanted a friend to play it with for so long!!”

“I know! Specs and Gladio play it a little but they’re not as into it as I am and it’s just sad, really, like, let me get my phone--” Noctis says, unlocking his phone excitedly and opening the app, with Prompto doing the same at his side.

“Okay,” Prompto starts. “So these are my mains…”

 

x

 

Two hours are lost between talking about the games they like and discussing their magical affinities. Noctis is trying not to overshare and end up doing something like _overwhelm_ Prompto, but it’s hard.

They hit it off with astounding ease, and Noctis can’t stop thinking about how accurate the nickname ‘Sunshine’ is for Prompto: the guy is radiant, and -- it might be _feelings_ making him biased-- but Noctis swears he can see him _glow._ For real. Still, it’s a little bit too cheesy and gods-damned _embarrassing_ to call him that to his face, so he sticks to _Prom._

Soon enough, they’re sharing stories of their magical mishaps on training and discovering their affinities, and Prompto can barely breathe with how much he’s laughing; not that Noctis is better, anyway. Fuck, those feelings are progressing far too quickly, and Noctis would be scared if he wasn’t busy being so damn _happy._

But for all that Noctis wishes to stay there forever, he really needs to go home, and _ugh,_ call his dad. He’s dreading how lonely his apartment will feel-- then, he has the _perfect_ idea.

“Hey Prom,” he starts, somewhat tentative, watching the other for his reaction. “Do you want to come over to my place?”

Prompto immediately stops, eyes widening and mouth dropping. Noctis holds his breath. The other opens and closes his mouth, making Noctis preemptively accept the rejection. But then, Prompto finally manages to talk.

“Are you sure?” he says, as tentative as Noctis had been while asking.

Noctis is a little confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Prompto looks down to his lap and shrugs. Noctis senses it’s a sensitive issue from the set of his shoulders, and from how Prompto is curling up on himself.

“Why wouldn’t I want to hang out with you, Prom? You’re funny, you’re someone cool to hang out with, and who likes the same games that I do! C’mon, lighten up!” He says and sees Prompto smile, face partially hidden by chocobutt-styled hair, which brings a smile to his face as well.

“Okay,” Prompto nods, and Noctis’ brain plays the little victory fanfare from King’s Knight, even as he keeps a poker face on the outside.

“Well, let’s go, then,” he says instead, getting ready to leave. Prompto shoots up and starts running around the house, picking up a bag and throwing stuff in it. Noctis laughs and goes to wait for him at the entrance, feeling hopeful.

 

x

 

Noctis’ apartment is… probably worth more than Prompto will make in his entire life.

It’s all sleek with marble and wood and there’s a sofa that’s probably comfier than his own _bed,_ and Prompto is seriously considering asking if he can start living here with Noctis. Maybe if he says it’s some kind of revenge or payback for living in his house for the week?

Noctis shows Prompto his _state of the fucking art_ console and oh my gods, Prompto’s pretty sure he’s drooling because it’s **_beautiful,_ ** someone _(Noctis)_ please hold him, he’s going to faint. He nearly cries when Noctis shows him his game library and tells him to pick one, because there’s no way he can do that, there are too many games he’s been wanting to play, Six help him.

Prompto helps Noctis rearrange the living room, moving the coffee table to the side and settling down lots of soft blankets and pillows in its place for a greater gaming experience. It’s nearing dinner time at that point, so they order takeout and eat the pizza with their hands, still laughing freely.

It’s unfair how effortlessly pretty Noctis is, really. A part of Prompto’s brain is in the process of going through all their interactions while Noctis was a cat, studying every action and reaction and overanalyzing them to hell and back. Mostly because Noctis complimented him way too much and there’s gotta be something there. Also Prompto might be quickly catching _feelings_.

They sit closer than most people would, and there’s way too much accidental eye contact for it to be one-sided, Prompto is nearly sure, but he’s still insecure, so tough luck. If Noctis really likes him, he’ll have to be more obvious than that. _If_ he likes Prompto. _Don’t get your hopes up, buddy._

Their elbows brush constantly when they settle in the makeshift bed to start their gaming marathon, and at some point Noctis scoots closer, until their arms are flush against each other, and Prompto’s pretty sure he’s got a constant blush going on, damn his complexion.

The hours blur together until Prompto has absolutely no idea of what time is it, beyond a feeling of _late_ ; until he is fighting yawns more often than not, his body heavy and sluggish. He had swapped his contacts for his glasses at some point-- doesn’t really remember when, only the look Noctis gave him when he put them on -- which made him realize that he hadn’t really used them during the past week. He’s only using them now because of the gaming, really.

He’s pretty sure he falls asleep mid-quest,  too tired to do anything other than let his head fall to the side-- right on Noctis’ shoulder. He drifts, sleep still light for a while, and vaguely feels the pressure of something resting against his own head

Prompto wakes at some point in the night-- morning? -- to find Noctis and him sleeping side by side, curled up facing each other, only to go right back to sleep a few moments later.

It’s a good day; a good _week,_ he decides.

 

x

 

Ignis arrives next morning to find them still sleeping peacefully, and pauses to smirk at the sight-- remembering a frantic text from a certain raven-haired charge of his asking for Ignis to research a love spell for him, quickly.

_Seems he will have no use for it after all,_ Ignis thinks, and sets to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis is totally bringing that text up when they become real boyfriends, he's totally doing it. Lots of things will be brought up once they get into a relationship, to be honest... Five days' worth of living together to analyze to hell and back! Fun fun fun.
> 
> And about Noctis' being naked when turned back... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) let's just say it was one hell of a first impression, hm? I honestly hadn't thought of it at first, then I went back to beginning and added the clothes bit because I'm all for continuity, ya feel me? You could also call it, like, universe's revenge, because Noctis had shamelessly watched Prompto changing (not fully naked though) and the universe was like Okay™ and rekts Noct.
> 
> I'll probably do a little companion piece for this god knows when, about some magical mishaps and more fluff, because I love my dorky boys. I have no idea when, though-- my writing list is... long. To say the least. Halloween mood might make me write it soon, but who knows. Don't get your hopes up for me being quick!
> 
> I'm [@thefiresofmustafar](http://thefiresofmustafar.tumblr.com) on tumblr, please come scream about these boys with me.


End file.
